Naruto: The Blind Swordsman
by Dragonkin Cloud Strife
Summary: Young Naruto was cursed moments after birth with the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of him.But on his seventh b-day he loses the use of his eyes. now watch as naruto walks the path of the blind swordsman as he cuts his way to be the best swordsman possible
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Blind Swordsman- By BladeMaster Zangetsumaru

"Speech"

(Thoughts)

"**Bijuu Speech"**

**(Bijuu Thoughts)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or any concepts/abilities shown in various Anime.

Prologue

The ANBU, Jonin, and Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato were going all out in their fight against the great Kyuubi No Yoko. The forest in which they were fighting was littered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas. Many of these bodies were torn apart, others were crushed into the ground from being stepped on by the great fox or partially eaten. Among the many casualties were men, women and children who weren't Ninja and this was to continue if Kyuubi wasn't stopped.

"We have to hold it off until Yondaime arrives," yelled on the injured Jonin before he charged back into fighting Kyuubi.

"…Don't let it get closer to the village," yelled another injured Jonin kneeling down do catch his breath before he also charged back into action.

Moments later, a giant reddish brown toad known as Gamabunta was seen making its way through the forest toward the great red nine-tailed fox, with a most familiar blond haired Ninja dressed and geared like a Jonin standing on its head wearing a white trench coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat. This ninja's presence was a sight for sore eyes to everyone who saw him, except Kyuubi. This Ninja was Namikaze Minato, also known as Yondaime Hokage.

In his arms was a small bundle inside the bundle was a baby no more than a few hours old. Minato looked down at the child a sad smile played out on his face "Naruto my son please forgive me for what I am about to do, I sincerely hope that the people of the village will see you as a hero for keeping the greatest evil at bay." As he swiftly drew a complex seal on the child's stomach.

When they arrived on the battlefield many Ninja stopped and stared in awe as their leader stood between them and the evil being Kyuubi. Kyuubi snarled viciously at this new arrival. " Kyuubi your desire for the destruction of my village ends here, I do not know why you have decided to attack us but for your sake I hope it was worth it, I'm sorry but I must stop you here." Exclaimed the Yondaime Hokage as he began a long series of hand seals. The Kyuubi charged at the Yondaime in hopes to stop him before he finished but alas it was not to be. The Yondaime finished the last of his hand seals " Shiki Fuuin" He yelled as a brilliant flash of white light blanketed the forest blinding all who were there. After several moments, the great light died out returning sight to everyone. The great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune was gone. Gamabunta wrapped the body of the Yondaime with his tongue and laid him on the forest floor. "Well gaki you did it I just hope that the people of the village show that it was worth it." Murmured the great Boss toad as he returned to the summons realm in a large puff of smoke.

Several minutes later

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime hokage arrived at the scene with Jiraya and Tsunade of the Sannin. The followed the light sound of muffled crying. "Minato" whispered the old hokage as they arrived only to find the body of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime hokage with his arms wrapped around the small bundle that is the man's son.

"Sarutobi sensei I want to take care of the boy" Jiraya muttered depressed by the fact that the man he thought of as a son lay dead before his eyes. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry Jiraya as much as I would love to give him to you I cannot."

"What! Why not" exclaimed the Toad Sannin

"You know damn well why Jiraya we need you and your spy network in order to keep us informed you cannot do your job if you are taking care of an infant." Growled the old hokage.

Sarutobi turned to Tsunade "Which is why I want you to take care of him."

Tsunade's eyes went wide "m-me why the hell would you pick me I have no idea how to take care of a child." She exclaimed

The old Hokage sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today

"Look Tsunade I need you to take care of the boy because he is going to have a massive amount of chakra at his disposal. So he is going to need major lessons on chakra control, which you being the greatest medic ninja have the knowledge to teach him. Please Tsunade that boy has no one left. With Kushina and Minato gone he'll have to go to an orphanage with people who will most likely abuse and/or neglect him. This child has already been cursed enough in his very short life at least give him some small comfort besides you'll still have your apprentice to assist you." The old Hokage explained

Tsunade stared at the ground "I-I guess I'm sure Kushina-Chan would want me to look after her son" Tsunade whispered

The old Hokage thought of something that could lighten the mood "Yes she would especially since she would strangle you in the afterlife if she learned that you left her son to become a pervert if you left him with Jiraya." Sarutobi chuckled as Jiraya's jaw dropped and he whimpered when Tsunade shot him a look that clearly stated (If he becomes a pervert you are DEAD!) Sarutobi laughed out loud when he saw this he walked of to Minato's body and removed the bundle from the dead man's arms as he was about to hand the bundle to Tsunade he noticed something that caught his eye. An ethereal light was emanating from the bundle. He unwrapped the bundle only to see the light was originating from the child's eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" gasped out Tsunade

"I do not know but my guess would be that Minato bound the Kyuubi extra tightly caused too much stress on the chakra circuits in his eyes, causing them to leak glowing chakra." Sarutobi explained

" But wouldn't the constant output of chakra plus the added stress to the chakra circuits blind him?" shouted Jiraya

" Most likely it will Jiraya I'm sorry but by the boy's seventh birthday he will be blind"

Tsunade cried softly

"Damn it all to hell Kami can't the poor boy catch a break" Jiraya yelled out

"That's enough Jiraya" shouted Sarutobi as he rubbed his temples "look we'll discuss this later in my office for now we must go and conduct Minato's burial"

" Fine lets get this over with the less we have to deal with the council the better." Said Jiraya as everyone left with baby Naruto slept silently.

Three days later

"I can't believe Minato died for these ungrateful bastards" muttered Sarutobi as he was once again fighting the greatest enemy of the kages the most evil creation ever seen. hell even Kyuubi barely passed this great evil. It was a most unrelenting foe and had many allies. Finally Sarutobi had enough "I HATE PAPERWORK!" he yelled "ESPECIALLY POINTLESS CRAP LIKE-" he paused for a moment and picked up a random paper from the pile it read (Permanent ninja guards for the civilian council and their families) at this point a freakishly large tick mark appeared on the once retired hokage's head "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE WE DON"T PULL JONIN LEVEL NINJA OUT OF OUR ASSES." The Sandaime hokage continued to rant until he heard a knock on his door at this point the hokage was all business.

"Come in" The hokage said as the door opened revealing Tsunade she walked over and sat at on of the three chairs facing the hokage.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Tsunade?" Sarutobi smiling lightly knowing full well that Tsunade wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious

Tsunade sighed "Sarutobi sensei I am starting to believe that this village wasn't worth Minato's sacrifice do you know that in the last three days naruto has already had twenty-one assassination attempts I have Kakashi and Yuugao guarding him with Shizune." Sarutobi's smile quickly turned to shock then it turned to anger.

" We will bide our time for now things will get better Tsunade trust me I believe things will get better."

Tsunade got up and walk to the door but before she opened it she spoke "For all it's worth sensei I hope you're right" and she closed the door behind her.

"For all it's worth I hope I am too." Muttered Sarutobi as he went back to his paperwork

Sup everyone BladeMaster Zangetsumaru here just saying that the first Chapter of my own Original Story is out (HELL YEAH WOOT) \(^o^)/ anyways read and review everybody and tell me what you think. For those of you who are waiting for Aquatic Kitsune hold on I'm trying to rewrite it on paper first it'll come soon just wait. Ok well that's all folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Blind Swordsman- by Dragonkin Cloud Strife (Formerly known as BladeMaster Zangetsumaru)

(Random number)- Examples and/or Explanations

"Speech"

(Thoughts)

"**Bijuu Speech"**

**(Bijuu Thoughts)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or any concepts/abilities shown in various Anime.

Seven Years Later

(It's been a week since Naruto-Chan lost his sight and he hasn't left his room since.) Thought Tsunade as she gazed out of the window of her three bedroom apartment. She took a sip of her herbal tea (has it really been seven years?)

Flashback One Week

"Kaa-san can I go outside?" questioned Naruto as he walked out of his room and sat at the table. Tsunade smiled softly it has been three years now that she had finally relented and allowed little Naruto to call her mom. She placed a plate of eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice in front of him,

"Itadakimasu" Naruto replied happily as he began to devour the food with gusto. Tsunade chuckled softly "Sure Naru-chan just be sure to be back before sunset you know what today is don't you?" she sighed as she watched Naruto's smile faltered into a heart wrenching frown today was October 10th Naruto's seventh birthday and anytime Naruto was caught after dark on this day he would either return home battered and bruised and pass out almost immediately after getting inside or he would be admitted to the hospital if his injuries were severe. It broke her heart every time Naruto would ask her why this always happened to him especially when he woke up in the hospital.

(A child should never have that look on their face, nor should they be afraid to be caught alone after dark in fear of an attack for that matter.) Tsunade thought to herself. Tsunade was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely caught Naruto telling her to have a nice day and to say hi to (Shizune-neechan) for him as he closed the door behind him.

(Well I guess its time for my rounds at the hospital) Tsunade bemused as he went to put the dishes in the sink when she heard an audible crack. She turned around and scanned the room for anything odd her eyes soon fell upon a picture frame. The slug Sannin walked over to the picture and could barely suppress the urge to shudder, but she did feel a cold feeling go up her spine as she looked at the picture of her, Shizune, and a four year old Naruto together at the park. Shizune had a sweatdrop as she watched Tsunade get beat at a game of poker by the four year old Naruto. The picture was fine except the crack that went through the portion of the frame that held Naruto's smiling face.

(I pray to whatever kami may be out there please don't let this be a bad omen." Tsunade prayed silently as she gathered her materials and walked out the door. Completely missing the picture crack even more.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death

"Well I better get started while I wait for Anko-neechan to get here" Naruto Muttered not wanting to attract the attention of the more dangerous creatures that resides in the forest. Naruto smiled thinking about when he had first met his second older sister figure.

Flashback Two years

A five year old Naruto was running for his life, It was October 10th Naruto's fifth birthday and he was just returning home from a day of hiding from the villagers as he trained using one of the unused training grounds. While he was walking he was pulsing his chakra through his bare feet on the ground (Think Toph from Avatar the last Airbender) when he noticed the presence of a large number of people down the road. He was immediately on guard even though he was blindfolded he knew to trust his senses Naruto's training was in fact twofold first he would pulse out his chakra through his feet and that would act as a sort of sonar telling him what object and/or people were in his range, It would also allow him to be immune to genjutsu because if his opponent cannot see his eyes then they cannot plant the illusion. One of the villagers turned and saw Naruto as he tried to slip away unnoticed.

"Look there everyone it's the demon brat let's get him." yelled the villager as the rest of them turned to look. Naruto could almost feel the sadistic smirks and bloodlust rolling off them.

"Aw Crap" Naruto muttered as he began to book it out of there

"He is getting away we have to stop him." Screamed a villager as they were slowly falling behind

"Don't worry I'll get him to stop." said a ninja that was in the group he was a Chunnin rank ninja as he began a series of hand signs and yelled (Earth release: Great Mud River) and he slammed his hands on the ground.

Naruto felt the chakra in the ground around him begin to distort which was a sign of an arena changing jutsu, and by the sound of the guy shouting the technique Naruto guessed it was something that would slow him down or possibly impair his movement capabilities.

Naruto began to feel the ground soften below him he cursed under his breath but smirked afterwards he knew he had a lot of chakra about high Gennin level at his age and his Kaa-san had shown him the tree walking exercise so right before the jutsu completed and left him to the mercy of the village idiots. He quickly ran towards then up the side wall of a random building.

The villagers stared in shock as the child out maneuvered them and took a sharp left and was out of their sight.

"Damn that demon brat let's split up he can't have gotten too far." Said the Chunnin that had failed epically

"Fine he is heading towards the forest of death let's corner him there." Yelled another Chunnin

Cheers erupted from the group as the split up into three groups each contained one Chunnin level ninja and they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Young Naruto was leaning against a tree panting for breath he had used too much chakra today and he was exhausted.

"Damn those villagers just don't know when to quit and its really starting to really piss me off, I mean really if I was truly a demon why would they want to piss me off so bad?" Naruto ranted softly as he slowly caught his breath. He heard some bushes rustle and was immediately on guard again.

(Fucking villagers why don't they just go home? Do they not have a life to live instead of chasing me down all the fucking time?) Naruto continued to rant in his head as he began to back away from where the three groups of villagers had cornered him against the gate of the Forbidden forest.

"Heh heh heh… we finally caught up to you demon brat" snickered the same Chunnin who failed horribly from before

"Well if I'm going to die here at least I know that I was able to outsmart three Chunnin and one who failed epically when he tried to catch a five year old." Naruto spoke in a voice completely devoid of caring almost as if he were bored out of his mind.

"You just got lucky that's all I wasn't expecting you to know the tree walking exercise now that I know you do you won't be able to trick me like that again" the Chunnin snarled back already equipping a kunai in both hands.

"Just like you wouldn't expect this" Naruto smirked as he began doing a series of hand seals and ending with the Tiger seal.

"Damn he knows jutsu too? All three Chunnin thought as all three began their own hand seals

(Earth Release: Mud Wall) Two Chunnin shouted

(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) the final Chunnin shouter as all three barriers rose to defend the supposed oncoming attack, but unfortunately for them the walls obscured their vision.

"Ahahahahahaha later pricks." Naruto laughed as descended the other side of the gate leading into the Forest of Death

"Damn that demon brat making us look like fools come on lets go after him." Snarled the Chunnin who once again was outsmarted by a child not even old enough to go to the academy.

The two other Chunnin stopped and looked at the guy as if he had grown two extra heads, grew a mustache, wore a monocle, and spoke in a British accent. One thought ran through both of their minds at this moment (Is this guy INSANE!)

One of the Chunnin chose to voice his concern "Dude are you out of your Fucking mind? I mean seriously not only would we have to fight off freakishly large animals and insects we'd also have to worry about the person who rules these trees you know the (Snake)." The Chunnin sighed in relief as he watched his comrade pale and unconsciously guard his manhood.

"Well if he does make it out of there alive we could always get him later." The Chunnin mumbled as the protesting villagers left to go back doing whatever they were doing before.

Meanwhile In the Forest of Death

Naruto was running through the forest as fast as he could while still pulsing small amounts of chakra as to keep himself from ramming into a tree, All the while being watched from above by a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were full of mirth.

(Heh this gaki is pretty good to navigate these trees blindfolded hmm. I wonder…) the mysterious stranger followed after Naruto.

A Little While Later

(Damn this forest is a lot bigger than I thought!) Naruto mused to him self as he leaned against a tree holding a kunai as he searched the area, when suddenly he heard something like wind rushing at him his eyes went wide as he ducked and rolled out of the way. He quickly got his bearings and sent a pulse of chakra through the ground only to find the seven kunai that almost skewered him.

(Damn those Chunnin must have followed me into this place.) Naruto shouted mentally to himself

(Whoa this gaki is good not only did he sense the kunai heading towards him but as soon as he got up he sent a chakra pulse through the ground to get a picture of his surroundings without using his eyes heh... very clever)

"You bastards just don't know when to quit do you always hunting me down on my birthday calling me demon come out I'll finally show you what a demon can really do." Naruto shouted as he slipped into a Taijutsu stance. He called it Gyakuten no Ken (Reversal Fist) which is a reactionary style relying on blocking your opponents attacks and delivering crushing counter attacks where the opponents guard is down. (1.)

"Chase... Demon?" The stranger thought curiously before it finally sunk in exactly who she was assaulting. "Aw Damn it's the Kyuubi gaki."

"Are you going to come down here? Or are you going to attack from the shadows?" Naruto shouted silence soon followed the echoes of his voice.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice whispered into his ears "Ya know gaki that's what we ninja do but I gotta say your pretty good to be able dodge me like that many Jonin level ninja can't say the same."

Naruto immediately reeled around and settled in his Taijutsu stance "Who are you? you're not one of the Chunnin ninja that were chasing me there voices indicated that they were male and I would have easily detected the subtle amount of chakra used in a henge." Naruto demanded

At first Anko was tempted to take the kid down a few pegs but decided against it only due to the fact that she to him was an unknown, and in a village full of enemies unknowns couldn't be trusted so she let it slide for now. "The names Anko Mitarashi nice ta meetcha gaki."

(Anko Mitarashi) Naruto thought he had heard that name somewhere before "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered aloud

Anko smirked slightly "So gaki you're pretty good for an eight year old" Anko's smirk faltered when the young child burst out laughing AT HER!

"Oi gaki what the hell is so funny" Anko snarled while red faced due to the embarrassment of being laughed at by the assumed eight year old.

Naruto tried his best to stop laughing out loud but couldn't hold in the snickering "Well Anko-san I just thought it was rather funny that you think that I'm at least eight years old when I have about two and a half years for that day to come."

Anko was quite literally floored by this new information as seen by the massive face vault that actually left a small crater in the ground. (T-that g-g-gaki is only FIVE!) Anko could not form words because every time she tried she stopped and shook her head (This gaki is barely even out of his toddler years.)

Naruto just stared well as well as a person with his eyes wrapped in face wraps can stare "Umm… Anko-san are you ok?"

When Anko finally snapped out of her thoughts she immediately began crying anime tears "Damn you gaki because of this I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the I.T department."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked genuinely confused

"Well because you just so happened to dodge an attack from the second in charge of the Torture and Interrogations department, which is a feat that some Jonin can't brag about." Blabbered a still crying anime tears Anko

"What makes you think I'm going to be bragging to people?" Naruto asked politely

Anko not believing what she had heard could only utter a "Huh?" in confusion

Naruto sighed and held up two fingers he wiggled the first "First why would I want to make you a potential enemy? I have very few who care about me and the rest want to see me dead and are more than willing to do it themselves. In my personal opinion you are on neutral ground which makes you a potential ally." Naruto paused for a second before wiggling the second finger "On that note who would believe me anyways?" Naruto said with a slight shrug at the end.

Anko visibly relaxed at that she had to work hard to keep up her sadistic and bloodthirsty appearance and if anyone had found out about this she would become a laughing stock and nobody would take her seriously.

"Thanks gaki I hope I can repay you someday." Anko said with a smirk

Naruto struck a thinking pose then snapped his fingers "Train me then"

Anko's eyes widened (Is this gaki serious?) "You want me to you?"

"Umm. Yeah" Naruto deadpanned

Anko then gave what would soon be referred to as a (Holy Shit! I'm screwed so bad the kyuubi seemed like a cute and cuddly plush doll compared to this.) Look.

"Alright gaki but under a few guidelines. First No Slacking off, Second No backtalk, Third No tardiness. Got that?"

"Hai Anko-Sensei" Naruto exclaimed loudly

"Ok gaki meet me here everyday at 2pm"

"Hai Anko-Sensei" Naruto repeated

"Right I'll see you then" Anko said right before vanishing in a swirl of leaves

Two year Flashback end

Naruto suppressed a shudder (I really had no idea what the hell I was getting myself into back then but I don't regret it in the least.) Naruto smiled inwardly as he thought about his sister/mentor (Thanks to her I got out of that dreadful orange jumpsuit) Naruto was decked out in black shinobi pants with a shuriken holster on his left side and a kunai holster on his right, a black long sleeve coat with the kanji for evil (Aku) on the back in red he wore no shirt under it and it was open so you could see his well toned muscles though he wore medical tape around his abdomen and finally a black headband to keep his golden hair out of his eyes which were still wrapped in medical tape. (Think sanosuke from rurouni kenshin except in black instead of white)

His musings were interrupted by a sudden swirl of leaves signifying Anko's arrival

"What's up sensei? Naruto asked while waving his sister figure over

"Sorry Naruto but your free to today I got a high profile mission and I have to leave immediately."

Naruto's mood visibly went down hill he really looked forward to his training everyday Anko saw this.

"But I do have something I want you to work on while I am away" Anko said as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed it a tossing him a black katana which he caught

"Thanks sensei" Naruto grinned so wide I threatened to out shine the sun

"Now Naruto I don't know any kenjutsu so you are going to have to find one for yourself or have someone teach you okay?" Anko stated

"Hai sensei good luck on your mission." Naruto stated still grinning

"Heh gaki luck has nothing to do with it I'm just awesome." Anko stated proudly

"Yeah whatever sensei get going before your ego crushes me to death." Naruto said playfully

"Gaki make sure you get some meditation done before you go scout some potential teachers." Anko growled out

"Ok sensei I know get going I'll see you when you get back." Naruto said while making shooing motions with his hands.

"Fine I'm going you ungrateful brat." Anko growled as she vanished in a swirl of leaves

By this time the sun was almost set.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes (Damn for the last two weeks my eyes have been burning but today it feels ten times worse.) Naruto walked over and sat in a meditative position under a tree and closed his eyes and immediately felt a pulling sensation in his mind. Curiously he let it pull him along and soon he lost consciousness.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto soon woke up to a wet feeling that had landed on him he sat up and looked around and saw that he was in a sewer like place.

"Damn where the hell am I?" Naruto mumbled and began walking down the corridor and not long after he found himself in a really large room with a large gate and in the middle of the gate was a slip of paper that said (Seal).

Naruto stared up and gaped (Something tells me Im about to learn something I really shouldn't know.) Little did he know how right he was.

He walked up to the front of the gate and gaped with wide eyes as he saw what was behind the gate.

The Kyuubi finally opened one of his eyes and gave a fox like grin "**So the Kit finally decides to grace me with his presence.**"

Naruto stumbled back and fell on his ass "N-no w-way y-your supposed to be dead w-what are you doing here?" As he looked around then looked back at the giant fox "and where is here anyway?"

The fox's grin seemed to get even larger "**Not dead Kit Just sealed and as to where we are we are in that empty head of yours your mindscape." **The fox replied

"So why are we here fox if you were sealed then you shouldn't be here unless-" Naruto's eyes went wide as he processed the information and had flashbacks of his past.

Kyuubi watched in amusement as he saw the realization of the facets dawned on the kit "**I see you are aware of your situation Kit now I know you are in shock but I need you to pay attention.**" Naruto nodded and turned to listen.

"**Now Kit there are a few things I have to tell you, First you are gonna have a hell of a life because and I'm sorry to tell you this but you will never see the sun again or anything else for that matter.**"

Naruto shot up like a rocket his eyes wide "Wait a minute what the hell do you mean by that?" He shouted

Kyuubi sighed "**Kit my chakra is too strong to be contained so some of it very little will escape through your eyes burning them out, though I'm pretty sure you're Kaa-san knows that this was going to happen why else would she teach you to see without your eyes with your chakra pulse?**"

Naruto tried to refute the kyuubi's claim but couldn't the skill wasn't really useful unless he was somehow blinded

Now Naruto was pissed First he was beaten daily and he hadn't known why, Second he finds out that a mythical beast (**HEY!**) that tried to destroy his home seven years ago was sealed in his gut and was the reason for the beatings he received, and finally he was going to go Blind!

Naruto dropped to his knees and sobbed (This fucking suck Kami why? What did I ever do to deserve this crap?) He ranted mentally

"**Look Kit if it means anything to you** **I'm sorry."** Kyuubi said looking straight into Naruto's eyes

Naruto sighed "It's not your fault fox you didn't ask to be sealed inside me even if you apparently deserved it." He stated calmly

Kyuubi's open eye widened "**Apparently?**" he asked

Naruto looked into Kyuubi's eye "I was interested in the Yondaime so I read what was available and you were mentioned so I looked up any info I could find but what was tied together in everything that I read on you was that you really never bothered anyone so I was wondering what would have caused you to suddenly attack us it doesn't make any sense?"

"**That story Kit will have to wait until next time I can't hold back my chakra anymore it's starting.**"

"Wait Wha-" was all Naruto could say be for ha began Screaming in agony his eyes began glowing blood red as blood began pouring out of his sockets and he was forced out of his Mindscape.

IN THE FOREST OF DEATH

The sun has set and night has fallen

Naruto Continued to scream and writhe around in pain Naruto's screams increased as condensed beams of the fox's Chakra erupted from Naruto's eyes and shot forward into the night sky.

Homage's Office same time

The Sandaime Hokage saw this and immediately left with a squad of ANBU following as they ran towards the forest of death they met up with Tsunade and Shizune who were heading home when they saw the Kyuubi's chakra released in the forest and quickly followed the Hokage.

When they arrived the group was in shock. Naruto was sitting against a boulder panting with drops of blood falling from is face his eyes were shadowed by his hair which looks like it had been grown out for two years and now reached his mid back in length. His arms were wrapped tightly around a katana with a black sheath. Tsunade immediately ran towards him.

"Naru-Chan!" Tsunade yelled as she stumbled towards Naruto's sobbing form

Without looking up at her "Stay away from me." Naruto shouted angrily

To say Tsunade was shocked would be like saying that Sasuke was your average emo prick (MASSIVE UNDERSTATEMENT PEOPLE). "B-but why Naru-Chan?" Tsunade asked before being shocked yet again by Naruto's reply

Naruto began chuckling darkly which immediately put everyone on guard "Because I finally found out the real reason why you wanted me to learn to see without my eyes." Naruto stated without the slightly dark smile on his face as he turned to face his mother figure who couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips as she saw his new features.

Naruto now had elongated fangs which could still be seen with his mouth closed, His whisker marks where now more pronounced and darker, his hair now had red streaks through it, and finally his eyes which were once a vibrant blue fill of life and mirth now a pale red with slits blood was still dripping down his face giving him the appearance of a boy crying bloody tears.

"YOU ALL HAVE SOME GOD DAMN EXPLAINING TO DO!" Naruto roared out towards everyone.

The Hokage sighed ( This is going to be a long night) he thought sadly

BAM done sorry it took so long people I will try to update sooner been having some family troubles and my computer caught a virus had to call and get some help for it Read and Review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Blind Swordsman- By Dragonkin Cloud Strife

"Speech"

(Thoughts)

"**Bijuu Speech"**

**(Bijuu Thoughts)**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin or any concepts/abilities shown in various Anime.

The Flashback from last chapter is over

(Naruto has yet to come out of his bedroom and has barricaded himself inside and I know he is alright because Sarutobi-Sensei has been keeping an eye on him with his crystal ball.) Tsunade sighed wearily as she continued to brood over the once bundle of fun that was Naruto.

(Although something is going on with him Sarutobi-Sensei says he has been asleep the entire time Man I can still remember the tongue lashing we got that night.)

Flashback Bitches

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do and I want all of my questions answered truthfully and don't even think about lying to me or refusing to answer if I even feel a hint that you are lying to me I will leave this village." Naruto stated coldly as both Sarutobi and Tsunade paled both realizing that if Naruto made it out of the village they would probably never see him again.

The Anbu who guard the old Hokage could only stare wide eyed as they saw a seven year old child standing up fearlessly to the strongest shinobi in their village.

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair "Fine what is it you wish to know?"

Naruto thought for a moment "Who are my real parents?"

Once again both Sarutobi and Tsunade paled "N-Naruto I'm sorry but we can't answer that question both of your parents made many enemies in their short lives we can't risk them coming to destroy Konoha please understand." The old Hokage pleaded

Naruto chuckled darkly "I don't think you realize you position here old man you're talking to a seven year old boy who holds no love for this village one who also happens to hold the greatest of the tailed beasts inside him.

" Naruto paused for a moment before continuing "Let me ask you something how many children were born on this night?"

"W-what does tha- Sarutobi started but was cut off with a quick "Answer the damn

question" from Naruto

"None that I know of" Stated the old Hokage still oblivious to the point

Naruto started chuckling again "so old man how quickly could you find a newly born child to reseal the Kyuubi before it would destroy this village?" he finished with a devilish grin that sent chills down everyone's spines

You could hear a pin drop as everyone immediately paled as they realized what the boy was actually saying he had strategically cornered them either tell him and risk being destroyed by Iwa or Kumo or not tell him and risk the release of the Kyuubi either way they would risk being wiped from the face of the earth.

"N-Naruto you wouldn't." Tsunade stuttered out not believing what she was hearing

Naruto turned to face her and she could feel the glare he was giving her "Wouldn't I because in my book at this time you and the old man are only slightly better than the villagers. I trusted you both and now there is only one person I trust right now and it isn't Shizune.

"Naruto what did Shizune ever do to you?" Tsunade stated

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Naruto replied

"Then why isn't she one of the people you trust?" Sarutobi asked in confusion

"Because she is your student Tsunade and we both know you can't hide anything from her so she must have knew about this too and still refused to tell me." Naruto all but shouted

"B-but Naruto we just wanted you to have a normal life." Stated Tsunade who was still recovering from the flinch when he didn't call her Kaa-san

"Normal life What Normal life how does someone who gets the shit kicked out of him every other day because the people being as retarded as they are thinking I am a demon when all I wanted was a normal life." Naruto growled out

"B-but Naru- was all Tsunade got out before she was interrupted

"Did you know that the Kyuubi actually apologized for how hard my life has been? He even warned me about the process. So tell me why you could not tell me when the demon sealed in my gut could the very monster that you all say was absolutely evil actually apologize to me and he hasn't lied to me nor has he tried to manipulate me in my weakened emotional state."

Everyone was absolutely speechless the demon actually apologized to the boy?

"So what's your answer old man" Naruto looked straight at the old man(AN: He knows where the person he is talking to is by following the general direction of their voice because the loss of one of your primary senses will enhance the ones remaining.)

Sarutobi sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today he tapped under the desk and the room glowed blue for a second before it went back to normal.

"Naruto I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." Sarutobi asked

"Fine I'll follow that but you better not lie to me." Naruto stated tapping his foot impatiently

"Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" Said Sarutobi as he dropped the bomb

Everything was silent before a soft chuckling was heard as it steadily became louder until it was a full blown laughing fit

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye still chuckling "Are you fucking kidding me oh this is absolutely rich praise the father and curse the son."

"Alright old man one final question what happened to my mother?" Naruto asked

"Aren't you mad at your father?" Tsunade asked

"Oh I'm furious but I'll just kick his ass when I see him after someone murders me in my sleep once the villagers realize I can't see them anymore."

"Do you really believe that the villagers won't change?" Tsunade asked but after seeing Naruto just turn to face her and feel the deadpan look he would be giving her "Right" she muttered

Naruto faced The Hokage "Now stop avoiding my question what happened to my mother?"

"She left the village an hour after the sealing we don't know what happened to her but we have someone out searching for her." Sarutobi sighed again

"So she abandoned me" Naruto said casually

No reply came

"Well thanks for the info old man I'm heading home I have a lot to think about."

Tsunade walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder before they disappeared in a leaf shunshin

Sarutobi put his head on the desk (Naruto has definitely lost respect for everyone he holds no love for this village and I hope that he doesn't suffer for choosing to stay.) these thoughts constantly flowed through his mind.

Flashback Ends Bitches

(Well there is nothing we can do for now we will just have to wait for him to wake up.)

Meanwhile at the legion of doom AKA Naruto's Mindscape

"So Kyuubi is the process almost ready?" Naruto asked giddily

"**Yes kit alright let's recap on what I am going to do alright?"**

"Sure thing Sensei." sat cross legged and waited patiently

Kyuubi was slightly taken aback as the boy in front of him gave such a respected Title

"**Alright first as I had explained during the past week you will most likely not be using any Ninjutsu because all of your chakra is going in to the chakra pulse to allow you to see. With me so far?"**

"Hai Sensei I understand" Naruto said listening with rapt attention

"**Right as I was saying since Ninjutsu and Genjutsu will be as an absolute last resort I am going to assimilate my Kenjutsu style into you as well as rework your body to fit the style and harden you muscles to allow you the strength to pull off the moves."**

"But wouldn't that be like cheating?" Naruto asked in confusion

"**Don't think of it like that just think of it as you regaining your equal standing amongst your peers."**

"Okay so when do we begin?" Asked Naruto

"**Right now if you want but just know it's gonna hurt."**

"Meh my life is full of pain and that hasn't stopped me before, But I do have one question though?" Naruto looked at Kyuubi

"**Go for it" Kyuubi replied**

"What is the Sword style called?" Naruto grinned

**Kyuubi grinned back "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu"**

"Alright let's do this shit!" Naruto exclaimed and then in a flash of white all went dark.

Alright the Guardian of Midgar I Dragonkin cloud strife have risen from the grave to continue this story. Anyway I know I just fixed a few things in this chapter I'm sorry I couldn't do it sooner this is the first time in eight months I have had access to a computer I mean seriously I've been reading Fanfics off my 3ds. (Sad I know (-_-) anyway news Flash bulletin I've officially changed the pairings It's a Naruto X story I just don't feel like writing a harem but I have another Idea that I am going to make into a Harem I'll set the poll for who you want in it when I get the first chapter up.

Until Next Time

LOVE AND PEACE!


End file.
